Chris and Norbert's Hot Diapey Honeymoon
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This is three days after Chris McLean and Norbert Hatchet's wedding... will they consummate their marriage? Read and find out! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-written by me and Hellflores… ENJOY!


Chris and Norbert's Hot Diapey Honeymoon

**Summary: It takes place three days after Chris McLean and Norbert "Chef" Hatchet get married as this is during their honeymoon. How will the two consummate their marriage? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content.**

**Co-written by Hellflores and myself... enjoy!**

It was Saturday, August 10th 2019 three days after Chris McLean and Norbert "Chef" Hatchet got married as they were at their honeymoon in Atlantic City, New Jersey... as they were at the Borgata Hotel Casino and Spa as they returned to their hotel room which was the Vista Room at The Water Club as the two have enjoyed the casino, the beach, and the spa which they just returned from as they were feeling hot and horny.

"Man, that spa was incredible! Made me feel so relaxed yet so damn hawt and horny." Chris said to his husband.

"Me too." Norbert said to Chris as the two sat down in bed until the former chef had an idea on how to consummate their marriage.

"Chris, I have an idea." Norbert said to Chris.

"What's that?" Chris asked Norbert.

"Now that we're a married couple, we should finally consummate our marriage by having diapey sex together." Norbert answered Chris.

"Norbert... that is a hawt and incredible idea." Chris said to him in response to his idea.

"Thankies." Norbert said to Chris.

"No problem... now let's get ready." Chris said before the two kissed as The two of them got their room ready for their hot fun, putting out lovely candles, playing romantic and sexy music as Norbert soon grabbed a video camera.

"You wanna make it into a sex tape, Chris?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Oh absolutely!" Chris answered Norbert before he got out the camera.

"Ready for this?" Chris asked his husband.

"Hell yeah I am!" Norbert answered Chris as they were wearing very sexy black suits with white dress shirts with a Navy Blue tie for Chris, and a Green Tie for Norbert before they started recording and soon introduce themselves.

"Hello everyone... Chris McLean here with my hubby Norbert Hatchet." Chris said as he introduced himself and his husband.

"Hello there everyone." Norbert said to the camera.

"If you might know... we got married and are in Atlantic City!" Chris said to the camera before Norbert was next to speak.

"We both thought a bit and decided to finally consummate our marriage by having hawt and awesome diapey sex together." Norbert said to the camera.

"So let's get to it!" Chris said before the two soon started it off by making out with each other.

"MmmmMmmm!" The two men moaned passionately before Norbert soon pushed Chris onto the bed.

"Enjoy this show, Chris." Norbert said before he started stripping off his clothes with his jacket, then his tie, then his shoes, socks, shirt and pants as he had nothing on but his ABU Cushies diaper with a cooking pattern and a military pattern as well as also he revealed his toned chest and 6 pack abs before Chris wolf-whistled.

"Mmmm...!" Chris moaned as he was turned on.

"You look super hawt and sexy." Chris said to Norbert.

"Hehe, Thankies... now let me help you out with those clothes of yours." Norbert chuckled and said to Chris before he started stripping Chris's clothes off of him revealing his 6 pack abs and his diaper as well which was the ABU Kiddos in the Hollywood Pattern.

"Mmmm! You look super sexy, Chris." Norbert said to Chris.

"Thankies, Norbert." Chris said to Norbert.

"No problem." Norbert said before they started to makeout hard.

"MmmMmmm!" They moaned passionately again before they started rubbing their chests and their diapered asses.

"You have a sexy ass you know that Cheffy?" Chris complimented Norbert before he asked.

"Thankies... so do you." Norbert responded back before he complimented Chris as well.

"Thankies." Chris said back while they kept making out with each other as they soon started groping and smacking each other asses hard.

"Mmm!" The two moaned while they kept making out until Chef's diaper formed a bulge as Chris started rubbing Norbert's big bulge inside his diaper.

"Mmmm!" Norbert moaned.

"Hehehe... what do we have here." Chris chuckled and said before he kneeled down as he undid Norbert's diaper, revealing his big baba as it was 11 inches long and 3 inches thick of pure chocolatey goodness from Chris McLean's husband as he was enamored and very aroused by it.

"Damn! So big and hard... and so delicious!" Chris said to Norbert causing him to smirk.

"Why thankies... you wanna give it a good sucking?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Oh hell yeah!" Chris answered Norbert before soon started stroking and sucking his baba hard.

"Mmmmm!" Chris muffled and moaned while Norbert was enjoying it very much.

"Ohhhh...! Damn Chris, that's a good hubby." Norbert moaned and said before he looked at the camera.

"Look at my sexy hubby, he's sucking on my hawd piece of chocolate like a good husband he is." Norbert said to the camera.

"Mmmmm!" Chris muffled and moaned as he kept at it sucking on it like crazy.

"MmmmMmmmmMmm!" Chris muffled and moaned before Norbert smirked at his husband as he started rubbing his hair until he then grinned and started fucking his mouth hard.

"Mmmm!" Chris muffled in surprise as he was aroused.

"Oh yeah! Mmm! So good! Take it like the sexy man that you are!" Norbert said to Chris who then complied and kept sucking on it until it was time.

"Oh fuck! Gonna cumsies! Gonna! Cumsies!" Norbert shouted as he fucked his mouth harder and harder... until the moment arrived.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Norbert moaned while he climaxed hard in his husband's mouth.

"Mmmmm!" Chris muffled while he received all of Norbert's warm and sticky batter as Norbert kept climaxing until Chris's mouth was full of his batter as he swallowed it.

"Mmmmm...! That was the best batter of cumsies I've ever had." Chris moaned and said to Norbert.

"Hehehe... thankies." Norbert chuckled and said to Chris.

"Anytime... now for some more hawt fun." Chris said before he got down on all fours and showed Norbert his diapered ass.

"Go ahead... give this hawt host some hawd fuckys." Chris said to Norbert before Chris spanked his diapered ass turniing his husband on even more.

"Okies... I will." Norbert said before he grabbed Chris's waist and began to fuck his diapered ass.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Chris moaned and shouted before he clawed on their bed as Norbert pounded Chris's diapered ass hard.

"Mmmm oh god!" Chris moaned and shouted.

"Oh yeah! Mmm! Such a tight diapey ass you got, baby!" Norbert said with a smirk before he smacked Chris in the ass.

"You like that, Chris?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Yes! It's just the way I like it!" Chris answered Norbert.

"Perfect!" Norbert said before he soon started going even harder fucking Chris's diapered ass hard and good.

"Mmmm! Oh yeah!" Norbert moaned and shouted with delight.

"Ahh, fuck! Yes, fuck my ass, hawder!" Chris shouted and told Norbert to go harder.

"Beg for me!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Okies! I'll do anything for my beautiful hubby! Norbert... please please fuck me in my diapey ass! Please!" Chris said before he begged Norbert to go harder which he liked.

"That's more like it!" Norbert said before he started going even harder and harder, pounding Chris's diapered ass like a mad man.

"Ohhhhh fuck! Yes, so good!" Chris moaned and shouted with delight.

"Thankies Chris!" Norbert said while he kept at it until it was time.

"Oh fuck! Gonna cumsies!" Norbert shouted at Chris.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me!" Chris said to Norbert.

"Will do!" Norbert said while he kept at it until the moment arrived.

"OHHHHHHH... YEAH!" The two moaned while Norbert climaxed hard inside of Chris's diapered ass, then the two panted before he pulled out.

"Damn! That was hawt!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Totes." Chris said before they kissed each other.

"Mmmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss.

"Now it's my turn to be in charge." Chris said to Norbert.

"I'll enjoy that." Norbert said before he got down to his knees and then he touched his husband's diapered frontal before it revealed his 10 inch long and 2 inch thick baba.

"Well...? What do you think honey?" Chris asked Norbert.

"Mmm! Looks very good and hawd to me! I'm gonna enjoy this a lot!" Norbert softly moaned as he answered Chris before he started sucking and stroking Chris baba hard.

"Mmmm!" Norbert muffled as Chris McLean was enjoying it very much.

"Ohhhhhhhh, damn it... that feels so glorious!" Chris moaned and said while Norbert kept sucking and stroking Chris baba.

"MmmMMmm!" Norbert moaned and muffled.

"Hehe, that's right! Suck my hawd baba even more Norbert!" Chris chuckled before he spoke to his husband as he looked at the camera.

"As you can see... like my husband... I wuv it when my baba gets sucked in such a wonderful fashion." Chris said to the camera causing Norbert to blush a bit.

"Mmmmm!" Norbert muffled as he stopped to respond back.

"Damn right he does!" Norbert said before he resumed sucking while Chris smirked at Chef like he did earlier.

"Ohhhhh...! Yeah! You suck my hawd diapey baba!" Chris moaned and said while Norbert kept going until it was time.

"Ohhh! Gonna cumsies soon!" Chris said before he started fucking Norbert's face hard, making him take all of his hard baba.

"Oh yeah! Take it all, Norbert!" Chris said to his husband as he was about to explode.

"OHHHHHHH...! I'M GONNA CUMSIES! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHH...!" Chris moaned, shouted, and moaned again as he climaxed hard inside of Norbert's mouth

"Mmmm!" Norbert muffled before Chris pulled away.

"Mmm!" Norbert muffled again as he swallowed all of Chris's cumsies that was in his mouth.

"Mmmm! So good, just yummy." Norbert said to Chris.

"Thankies." Chris said before Norbert got onto bed and kneeled on all four.

"Now give me some hawd pounding baby." Norbert said to Chris.

"Absolutely Cheffy." Chris said before he called Norbert by one of his nicknames before he began to fuck his diapered ass.

"Oh fuck!" Norbert shouted in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"You okay?" Chris asked Norbert.

"I'm good... just go softly at first sweetheart." Norbert answered Chris.

"Okies." Chris said before he began to pound Norbert's diapered ass but lightly at first until the pain was gone and it was all pleasure.

"Ohh! Go hawd! Go hawd now!" Norbert moaned and said to Chris.

"Okies!" Chris said before he started pounding Norbert's diapered ass hard.

"Mmm! Oh yeah!" Chris moaned and said while he was pounding Norbert's diapered ass hard before he spanked his diapered ass hard as well.

"You like that, Norbert! You like getting your diapey ass fucked hawd by your sexy and hawt diapey wearing host of a husband?" Chris asked Norbert.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Norbert answered Chris.

"Perfect answer!" Chris said before he started going harder with his pounding.

"Oh baby! Fuck yeah! Fuck my diapey ass hawder! Fuck Me hawder!" Norbert shouted at Chris to go harder.

"Oh I will... as soon as you beg!" Chris said to Norbert.

"You got it Chris!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Chris McLean! Please, fuck my diapey ass even hawder! Fuck me hawder, please!" Norbert said to Chris.

"That's a good husband!" Chris said to Norbert while he kept at it... going even harder, pounding Norbert's ass harder and harder until it was close to time.

"Oh shit! Gonna cumsies! Gonna cumsies!" Chris shouted.

"Awesome! Cumsies inside my diapey ass hawd!" Norbert shouted at Chris to climax inside of him.

"YOU GOT IT SWEETHEART!" Chris said before he kept at it until it was time.

"AHHHHHHHH...!" Chris and Norbert moaned and screamed during Chris's climax as he came inside of Norbert's diapered ass, then he pulled out.

"Oh god! That was amazing and so hawt!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Mmm! Totes, baby!" Chris said before he and Norbert kissed each other once more.

"So... you wanna do some hawt 69 action?" Chris asked Norbert.

"Oh hell yeah! But let's make it more hawter, let's try out some cumstard." Norbert answered Chris.

"What's that?" Chris asked him.

"It's when you add sweets to make it sweeter, hawter, and yummier." Norbert answered Chris.

"Oh cool! Let's do it!" Chris said to Norbert.

"Awesome!" Norbert said before they went to the kitchen as they grabbed some chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"You ready for some sweet fun?" Chris asked Norbert.

"Yes I am." Norbert answered Chris before they both started covering their own chests and abs with sweet chocolate syrup and whipped cream then they covered their babas with chocolate syrup and whipped cream.

"Let's do it!" Chris said to Norbert.

"Hell yeah!" Norbert said back before they began doing cumstard in the 69 position as Norbert and Chris started licking and sucking each other babas hard, tasting and savoring the sweetness on their babas.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled while they were savoring it very much.

"MMMMMMMMM...!" They kept moaning and muffling as they kept going, sucking their babas hard and good.

"Mmmmm! So yummy and good!" They moaned, muffled, and said to each other before they kept going even harder until it was time for Chris and Norbert to climax again.

"Mmm! Gonna cumsies!" Norbert muffled and shouted.

"Mmm! Me too!" Chris muffled and shouted back before they both sucked each other harder and harder until they soon climax hard in each other's mouths.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as they swallowed their cumsies.

"We gotta clean up... we'll be right back." Chris said before he paused the camera, as he and Norbert cleaned up, took a shower, and changed into fresh and clean diapers before Chris resumed recording.

"Okies, we're back! Let's resume the fun." Chris said before Norbert pulled Chris to him.

"How about I give you one final pounding as a finale for everyone to see." Norbert said to Chris.

"Okies then." Chris said to Norbert.

"What position Chris?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Missionary style and I want to stroke my baba while you're fucking my diapey ass, Norbert." Chris answered Norbert.

"Deal!" Norbert said before he began to fuck him hard.

"Ohhhhh...! Fuck yeah!" Chris and Norbert moaned with passion, delight, and pleasure as Norbert didn't hold back as he fucked Chris's diapered ass hard.

"Oh fuck! Oh hell fucking yeah! Fuck my ass hawder!" Chris shouted before he started stroking his baba hard as he and Norbert were enjoying it very much.

"Oh fuck yeah! You like getting your diapey ass fucked again, Chris baby?" Norbert shouted before he asked Chris.

"Oh fuck yes I do! Mmm, this is hawt and amazing! Fuck me hawder, Norbert "Chef" Hatchet!" Chris answered before he demanded that Norbert fuck him harder.

"Beg like that again and I'll do it." Norbert said to Chris.

"Okies!" Chris said back.

"Fuck me hawder in my diapey ass! Norbert "Chef" Hatchet! My sexy husband that I love!" Chris said to Norbert causing him to blush and to be even more turned on.

"That's more like it!" Norbert said before he started fucking Chris's ass even harder while Chris also stroked his baba harder and harder.

"Oh sweet god, yes! Ohhhh fuck yes! So good!" Chris shouted, moaned, and shouted again.

"Totes, Baby!" Norbert said while he kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies again!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Me too!" Chris said before Norbert pulled out.

"Wanna stroke our babas until we cumsies super hawd in our diapeys?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Yes! Let's do that!" Chris answered before he and Norbert started stroking their babas hard at the same time.

"MMMMMMM...!" The two moaned like crazy as Chris and Norbert stroked their hard babas even harder and harder as they looked into each other's eyes with pure bliss.

"I wuv you so much, Norbert "Chef" Hatchet!" Chris said to Norbert.

"I wuv you too, Chris McLean!" Norbert said back before they kissed each other hard while they kept stroking each other harder and harder until it was time.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" The two moaned while they climaxed very hard in their diapers.

"Ohhhh yes!" They moaned and shouted during their climax while they kept kissing each other passionately as well.

"MmmmMmm!" They moaned and muffled during their kiss as they stopped kissing and sighed.

"Chris McLean signing off, with my husband Norbert Hatchet." Chris said to the camera.

"Hope you enjoyed the show." Norbert said as well.

"Bye." Norbert said before they stopped recording.

"Oh god, that was amazing!" Norbert said to Chris.

"Totes, now I need to pee so bad." Chris said to Norbert.

"Me too." Norbert said before the two laid down and relaxed their bladders before they began to pee as they held each other's hands.

"Ahhhhh... oh yeah." The two sighed and said while they kept peeing and peeing until they stopped as their diapers were very full.

"Ahh, much better." They sighed and said to each other.

"Man, our diapeys are super wet." Chris said to Norbert.

"Totes, we need to change." Norbert said before they took off their wet diapers, then they cleaned themselves up as they were nude for a bit while they were wearing their robes.

"Norbert... I got you a surprise." Chris said to Norbert.

"I've seen your baba and it's beautiful." Norbert said back to Chris.

"Not that... I got you some new diapers." Chris said to Norbert.

"Really?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Yeah, close your eyes." Chris answered Norbert before he told him to close his eyes.

"Alright." Norbert said before he closed his eyes as Chris grabbed his present which were a package of ABU PeekABU diapers in a hybrid pattern of cooking and army patterns.

"Okay... open them up." Chris said before Norbert opened his eyes.

"Oh my god! New diapers! These look so amazing! Thankies so much!" Norbert said to Chris.

"You're welcome, honey." Chris said before they kissed.

"Well... since you gave me these, I got a surprise for you as well." Norbert said to Chris.

"Oh my God, I'm excited." Chris said with eagerness.

"Close your eyes Chris." Norbert said back.

"Okies." Chris said before he closed his eyes as Norbert grabbed his present which were ABU PeekABU diapers with Hollywood patterns on them.

"Okay... now you can open your eyes!" Norbert said to Chris who opened his eyes and gasped.

"Oh my god! These look so amazing!" Chris said to Norbert.

"I had them customized by Zoey... as a request." Norbert said to Chris.

"That's where I had my diapey present for you customized." Chris said to Norbert as well.

"Awesome!" They said to each other before they took off their robes, and put on their new diapers.

"These are so amazing!" Norbert said to Chris.

"I was gonna say the exact same thing but you beat me to it... but I agree, these are amazing! They feel so soft, they look so gorgeous, and my ass looks good in these." Chris said to Norbert.

"You beat me again... I was gonna say how your ass looks great in them." Norbert said to Chris causing him to blush.

"Thankies Norbert Hatchet." Chris said to Norbert.

"You're welcome... and thankies for the present, I love them." Norbert said back before they shared a kiss as they put on shirts and climbed into bed.

"I am so glad and happy we had diapey sex as a married couple for the first time." Norbert said to Chris.

"Me too, Norbert! I'm glad to do it to the man I love the absolute most." Chris said to Norber.

"Same here." Norbert said back before they kissed again.

"But here's the thing though... we are not young anymore, I'm 45 and you are 40." Norbert said to Chris.

"Yeah, that is true but it also means we need to take care of our health." Chris said to Norbert.

"But that does not mean we can't have fun." Norbert said back to Chris.

"True, we can still have hawt diapey sex... just not too often, right?" Norbert said before he asked Chris.

"Right." Chris answered Norbert.

"How about we have diapey sex every weekend?" Chris asked Norbert.

"That sounds good to me." Norbert answered Chris.

"Awesome." Chris said back.

"So, beside the diapey sex, what did you like during our honeymoon?" Norbert asked Chris.

"Everything... the togetherness, the massages, the time we've spent together so far... and more.

"I agree!" Norbert said before they kissed again as they yawned.

"I'm looking forward to spend the rest of my life with a great man like you." Chris said to Norbert.

"So am I." Norbert said back.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I was so mean to you during Total Drama.

"I accept your apology! I'm sorry I was mean to you too." Norbert said back.

"Thank you, and I accept your apology." Chris said to Norbert.

"Thanks." Norbert said before they hugged and kissed once more before they finally get ready for bed as they wore their sleep shirts and their new diapers as they laid down in bed and climbed under the covers.

"Today was the best ever." Chris said to Norbert.

"Totes." Norbert said to Chris.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Chris asked Norbert.

"How about we just relax in our diapeys." Norbert answered Chris.

"I'm game for that." Chris said to Norbert.

"Maybe we can makeout some in our new diapeys as well." Norbert said to Chris as well.

"Oooh, sounds hawt... I'm in." Chris said before he kissed Norbert.

"Awesome, goodnight Chris." Norbert said to Chris.

"Goodnight Norbert." Chris said before they kissed for the last time as they fell asleep to end the night.

**MY FIRST OFFICIAL FANFIC OF THE NEW YEAR AND DECADE IS IN THE BOOKS!**

**HOW WAS THAT FOR A HOT NIGHT OF LOVE DURING THEIR HONEYMOON?**

**I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
